


Pirates

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...with matching costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



> OMG two in one day...I'm spoiling all of you...be happy.

“Pirates? Again?” Ben asked as Miles and Bass came down the stairs in their Halloween outfits.

“Pirates are the best!” Bass responded as he drew his sword. “Right, Miles?”

“Duh. They’re the most awesome because they use swords. Swords are cool.”

“You two were pirates last year.”

“I know!” Miles answered. “Swords, Ben. They’re awesome.”

“Only pirates use swords,” Bass added.

“Oh?” Ben asked, a smile on his face.

The boys nodded.

“Whatever,” Ben said. “Go grab your bags. I’ve gotta take you guys around the neighborhood. I’m too old for this trick-or-treating crap.”

Miles looked up at Ben. “We’ll share the candy, Ben. I know mom and dad are making you take us.”

“Yeah, we’ll share.”

“Come on,” Ben told them, but he was smiling this time.

Miles and Bass ran into the living room and grabbed their “booty bags”, Bass’ mom had helped them make them when she was sewing Bass’ sister’s costumes. They were just normal white canvas bags, but they’d painted the Skull and Crossbones on the front to make it look more “pirate-like”.

They walked down the block avoiding the houses they knew gave bad candy, and the one truly awful house that only gave out toothpaste and a baby toothbrush. Most people just gave them candy or said “nice costume”. Ben wasn’t dressed up, he was too old for it, or so he claimed. Miles didn’t believe it. Miles knew Ben wanted to be dressed up, too. But, Ben wasn’t allowed to be a pirate. They’d tried to get him to be the parrot last year, but Ben wouldn’t.

“Oh, look at you two adorable pirates,” an old lady was saying as she put candy into their bags.

“Aaargh, “Miles responded.

“You must be the Captain of a very fine ship,” she continued.

Miles shook his head. “Nope. I’m not the Captain.” Miles pointed to Bass who was looking at his feet like he did when he was nervous. “My bestest friend, Bass, he’s the captain.”

“Oh, my mistake, dearie,” the woman said. She looked at Bass, who shyly looked up at her after Miles kicked his foot.

“As Captain, you should have another piece of candy. It’s a big job, being in charge of a whole ship.”

Bass smiled. “Give it to Miles. He’s the First Mate.” Bass motioned the woman forward and whispered as only a child can, “He looks out for me, which is much harder than running a ship.”

Miles nodded his head a lot. He didn’t really care about the candy, but it was hard work, taking care of his friend.

Ben laughed and smiled at the woman. “Come on, boys. Let’s let other kids get their candy.”

“Okay,” they responded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd...let me know if you see anything.


End file.
